


Safe Place

by BookishBeaux



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti Hook, Domestic Violence, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, anti captain swan, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishBeaux/pseuds/BookishBeaux
Summary: After an argument with Killian ends badly Emma flees, going to the one person she knows she will feel safe with, Regina.Fluffy / angsty one shot between Emma and Regina.





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This one shot contains mentions and themes of domestic violence. If you will find this potentially triggering or upsetting, please do not read.

Regina’s. She’d go to Regina’s. It was the only place she could think of where she’d feel safe, actually safe and where the situation wouldn’t simply get escalated. Her parents would completely freak out, and she couldn’t handle that right now. She couldn’t even handle herself let alone someone else loosing it.

She'd poof there, but in the state she was in right now she didn’t think she’d make it there in once piece. What was it they called it in Harry Potter? Splicing? When one part of you get’s left behind? She just, she couldn’t reach the focus needed to do it. Her ears were ringing, her head was spinning and she could hardly remember her own name let alone summon up the perfect focus of mind needed to transport herself from one place to another through inter-dimentional travel. Magic was emotion after all. 

She’d run out of the house without her phone, without her jacket, even without her keys. She had quite literally nothing on her. She had just run. She’d needed to get out. Shivering, the blow still ringing in her head, she started to make her way to wards Main Street, her feet on auto pilot as they drove her towards the mayor’s house and a place that she’d be safe. It was late, goodness only knew if she would even be awake. It wasn’t like she could call her to see if she was up. She’d just have to pray that Regina heard the knocking on her door and opened it. If she didn’t, well she guessed she’d be sleeping on her door step.

 

She practically fell up the steps to Regina’s front door, hammering on it with all the strength she had left in her. God she had to be home. Please please let her be home.

“R-Regina!” she called horsely, her eyes hot as she tried to hold back tears. “Regina are you home?” A light! Thank god. A light. She saw Regina’s face appear at her window, her hair messy from sleep, eyes bleary and confused.

“Emma?” She looked pissed, sleepy, as though Emma had woken her from a good dream. “Miss Swan do you have any idea what time it is?” she grumbled.

“Regina… pl-please just…” Emma’s sentence trailed off, her voice cracking a little. Regina let out a soft sigh, sliding the window shut. For a moment Emma’s heart stopped. Was she… would she turn her away?

But no. A few moment’s later Emma saw the hall light turn on and she breathed a sigh of relief, the lock clicking as Regina opened the door.

“Emma what the he-“ but then she saw Emma’s face, and her words trailed off. “Emma what happened?!” Emma’s eyes were shining dangerously. It was the closest Regina had ever seen the woman to looking totally broken. Tears slipped down her face and Regina ushered her inside, an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, come in. Let me get you cleaned up,” she sighed. Emma nodded, her entire body shaking, and flinched away from the others touch until she was sure that she wasn’t going to hurt her and she let her shoulders relax a little, even shuffling a little closer to the older woman.

 

Regina ushered her gently into the living room, turning on the lights as she went. She gestured for Emma to sit on the sofa and seeing the woman’s face properly in the light and her eyes grew dark.

“Emma, who did this?” she asked, her voice a soft growl as she spoke. Emma was trembling, her arms wrapped around herself as she looked down at the couch, unable to meet the other woman's gaze. Had she ran out of the house in her pyjamas? Wait… where were her shoes? Gods no, it was not….

“Killian,” Emma said, her voice so quiet Regina could hardly hear it. She could feel the rage boiling inside her, like a cauldron about to bubble over but, she had to force it down. Rage, anger, shouting, it wouldn’t help Emma right now. She could kill the pirate later but right now, right now Emma needed her. There had to be a reason she had come to her, not her parents.

“I’m going to clean your face, then heal you with magic, is that okay?” she asked, doing her best to keep her voice calm. Emma nodded, still shivering and hugging her arms around her waist. Regina wasn’t sure if she was cold or in shock. Probably both. She pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around the blonde’s shoulders before she held her palm open and a first aid kit appeared in her hand with a small puff of purple smoke. She tore it open and picked up one of the alcohol wipes. She could heal her fine but she needed to make sure there was no dirt in her cut cheek before she did, or it would get trapped in there and potentially cause an infection.

“This is going to sting,” she warned her, before gently starting to wipe the blood from Emma’s slowly swelling cheek. Emma let out a little hiss of pain, but otherwise she showed no signs of how much it hurt, her hands clutching the blanket closer around herself, staying silent. There were so many questions on the tip of Regina’s tongue. So many answers she needed, but that she was simultaneously terrified of. She’d never seen Emma look so broken. She’d seen her angry, heck she had seen her afraid. But she’d never seen her like this, like Hook had quite literally beaten the fight right out of her.

Once she was finished cleaning her face she could see the extent of the damage starting to bloom. There was a bruise starting to spread across her cheek, angry as a storm cloud, the cut tracing her cheek bone where one of the pirate’s rings must have hit her. The thought of it made Regina’s hand quiver. She’d kill him. She swore she’d make him pay for this.

“I’m going to heal your cheek,” she said softly. “Is… there anything else that needs healing?” she asked, half dreading the answer. Emma shook her head.

“Not this time,” she murmured. This time. Regina felt her insides freeze, her heart constrict in her chest. Dear god. She gave her her best reassuring smile, putting her hand very gently on Emma’s face, stroking her thumb over her cheek. Her thumb let off a soft purple glow, the air filling with the scent of lavender as she brushed it over the wound, purple giving way to pale porcelain again as her skin was healed.

“Can… Is.. Is it okay if I stay the night?” Emma mumbled thickly, leaning into Regina’s hand a little.

“You don’t even need to ask,” Regina said. “Of course Emma it’s not even a question!” she was shocked that Emma would for a second believe that she would just throw her out. “Emma what can I do?” She needed to make it better. There had to be a way she could make it better. “Emma, just tell me how I can help,” she begged her.

“Just… stay with me?” Emma’s voice broke as she answered, finally lifting her green eyes to meet the other woman’s gaze, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Oh Emma…” Regina pulled her into her, wrapping her arms around the other woman as she started to shake, silent sobs rolling from her. “I’ve got you,” she whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.


End file.
